Forrest Woodbush
Forrest Woodbush (a.k.a. the Pet Collector) is a character in the 2015 Disney/Pixar film, The Good Dinosaur. He is a Styracosaurus (a smaller relative of the iconic Triceratops) carrying numerous animals on his horns. Background Official Bio "Forrest Woodbush is a mysterious Styracosaurus who lives in the wilderness. Like Arlo, he harbors unreasonable fears. His ability to blend into his surroundings helps—along with an unusual (but not-exactly-fierce) collection of forest critters he’s recruited to protect him."Pixar’s The Good Dinosaur: We Know So Little, Yet Expect So Much Pets The collection of pets Forrest Woodbush has gathered to protect him is highly eclectic and is composed of several reptiles, mammals, as well as a few birds and butterflies. The pets whose names are known are: *'Debbie': a bright red Avisaurus, who seems to be Forrest's favorite. Forrest interprets her singing as advice on what he should do. *'Dream Crusher': a large nondescript Didelphodon which protects Forrest from "having unrealistic goals." *'Destructor': a fox-like Hesperocyon which Forrest believes to protect him from mosquitoes. *'Fury': a yellow Hylonomus which supposedly protects Forrest from "the creatures that crawl in the night." Appearances ''The Good Dinosaur Forrest Woodbush only makes a brief appearance in the film. He only appears in one scene when Spot saves Arlo from a hostile Tetrapodophis that attacked the duo in which Forrest tells him that Spot protected him from the reptilian creature while Arlo asks him to know where Clawtooth Mountain is. Forrest then asks that he needs Spot to protect him from danger like many animals on his horns. After Forrest explains to Arlo about some of his pets he has, a red Avisaurus named Debbie chirps at him to know if he needs Spot, in which he agrees that he needs Spot to protect him. Forrest explains to Arlo to know what is the name of the caveboy who saved him. After Arlo and Forrest keep saying various names, the last name Arlo says is "Spot", the caveboy then responds to Arlo and Forrest tells Arlo that he and Spot are connected, explaining to Arlo that Spot will keep Arlo safe on his journey to Clawtooth Mountain. He is last seen chasing Debbie trying to get her back when Forrest tells her that she can't have spot. He is never seen again throughout the rest of the film. Video games Dino Crossing Forrest also appears as a playable character in the video game, only in Endless Mode. To unlock him, the player must collect 250 berries. Additionally, two of his pets Debbie and Destructor are also playable in Endless Mode. To unlock Debbie, the player must collect 1,300 berries. To unlock Destructor, the player must collect 2,000 berries. Trivia *Forrest's name was never mentioned in the film. *Forrest Woodbush made a cameo in ''Inside Out in the form of a statue during Riley's trip to San Francisco. *Forrest Woodbush shares his name with a brother of Arlo's from an earlier version of the film (discarded in the final film). *Although he is officially a Styracosaurus and resembles one due to the many horns on his frill, he also has long brow horns and a short nasal horn like a Triceratops. *In promotional material from Subway, this character is labeled "Shaman". *His skin resembles a birch tree. Gallery Pet Collector Render.png Good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-4142.jpg The_Good_Dinosaur_20.png The_Good_Dinosaur_63.jpg ForrestPlush.jpg|Forrest Woodbush as a plush toy at Disney Store Forrest_Woodbrush_Figure.png|Forrest Woodbush as an action figure at Disney Store Forrestshamanwoodbrushfromtomy.jpg|Forrest Woodbush as an action figure from Tomy Forrest2.jpg File:Forrestback.jpg Petcollectordescription.png Arlo and Forrest figures.jpg|Forrest Woodbush as an small figure alongside Arlo from Tomy Good-dino-postcard.jpg Pet Collector.jpg References de:Tierchen-Sammler fr:Le Collectionneur (Le Voyage d'Arlo) it:Forrest Woodbush pt-br:Forrest Woodbush ru:Ящер-Чащер Category:The Good Dinosaur characters Category:Animated characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character stubs Category:Prehistoric characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Neutral characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in video games